flash_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol
Hawkgirl as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Hawkgirl is always portrayed as the tough but loving person she is in the DCAU. She also usually ends up with John Stewart or Katar Hol depending on which version if being written. Powers Hawkgirl has above average strength and durability while also possessing the ability to fly thanks to her large hawk-like wings. History Justice Evolution Contact Hawkgirl was watching a documentary about hawks when she began talking to J'onn and admitted that she was homesick. She then explained how she ended up on Earth and has no idea where Thanagar is. She then explains that she doesn't feel as alone as she would without the Justice League or the Teen Titans. She then notices that Batman's moodier than usual when he reports that the Titans captured Metallo. She later gets a large headache, and when it passes, she sees that there are two Earths. Two Earths Hawkgirl is later told to stay at the Watchtower to keep an eye on the Earth with John. They're then alerted by Orion of an attack on New Genesis by controlled versions of Superboy and Raven, along with controlled X-Men Charles Xavier and Jean. When she, John, the other X-Men, and the Teen Titans arrived to assist the team, Hawkgirl was all for knocking the others to their senses. She then assisted in fighting Superboy with her mace when Superman was too reluctant to fight him. She was then knocked away by Superboy before being caught by John. She then asked if Batman had any Kryptonite on him. After the controlled heroes are freed, Hawkgirl goes to the Mansion to relax while they wait for Darkseid's next move. Knowing the Team Hawkgirl was very impressed by the Danger Room. She then chastised Flash for flirting with Rogue. After making peace between the two Earths, Hawkgirl comforted the Professor and assured him that the people of his Earth would accept super-powered beings given time. She was on the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and asked for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Hawkgirl was incredulous that Superman would let an entire planet die just because he didn't like Darkseid. Once Superman agreed to help, Hawkgirl went to Apokolips with Superman's team. When she saw Brainiac preparing to steal the planet's knowledge, Hawkgirl guessed that Darkseid was telling the truth. Hawkgirl then saves Cyclops from Apocalypse and attacks him with her mace until Apocalypse takes control of it. She's then saved by Raven. Once Brainiac and Apocalypse retreated, Hawkgirl attacked the remaining drones and then went into the Javelin to go follow the Javelin. When Brainiac and Apocalypse's ship disappeared, Hawkgirl wondered if it had jumped into Hyperspace until they were pulled in by an asteroid that was really Brainiac's main base. Hawkgirl then asked what to do and asked if Brainiac might have any knowledge of Thanagar. Hawkgirl then figures that it's a trap when Brainiac practically invites them to his throne room. When Brainiac offered Superman and Superboy a chance to join him, Hawkgirl was about to talk to Superman when he held up his hand and refused. Hawkgirl then joined in fighting several of Brainiac's defensive drones. When Superboy destroyed Brainiac, Hawkgirl questioned if it was over when several Brainiacs appeared, led by Apocalypse. She then smashes drones left and right with her mace before Darkseid arrives and knocks her out with his Omega Beam. A blood sample is then taken from her by Mr. Sinister. Hawkgirl then recovered and woke up Superboy and Raven. Hawkgirl then flew off with the others in search of Superman. She turns down the chance to look up Thanagar as Superman needed them. Hawkgirl then arrives in Brainiac's core and smashes Apocalypse into the ground. She then tries to free a restrained Superman, but they're stopped by a force field. When several Brainiacs prepare to fight, Hawkgirl chooses smashing them over being defended by J'onn. She's then shot from behind by Apocalypse and knocked out. She's later saved by Batman and taken to New Genesis after Brainiac explodes. After recovering, Hawkgirl agreed with J'onn that she may find her place someday. Conner Hawkman's wife. She was the midwife when Conner was born. Shayera later said good morning to both Lois and Conner when Conner was two. Three years after this, Hawkgirl sparred against the other Justice Leaguers and flew off to deal with Darkseid when he arrived. When Darkseid attacked again, Green Lantern was part of the League to attack, and she was eager to fight, but the other Leaguers calmed her down. She then retreated when Darkseid arrived. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Conner Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens Category:Thanagarians Category:Hols Category:Stewarts